


Podfic [warmth]

by Gemini_Baby



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby
Summary: Dick had expected many things when they got separated from the group. Or when they had left for the mission earlier.Trapped in a cave as it snowed outside and there was a storm too, was not it.It might have had been funny had it not been so cold that he felt he was freezing almost to death.Being stranded on unknown grounds, forced to stay inside a cave while there was a snowstorm outside had never been Dick’s idea for a vacation.Nor were the chattering of teeth, a lot of shivering, as he pressed himself closer to Bruce, his vision for an ideal bonding time.But here they were.And they had to make do.So pressing closer to Batman, squeezing his ribs, it was.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 2





	Podfic [warmth]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007369) by [Gemini_Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby). 



> HI! This is my first attempt at podficcing  
> I hope you enjoy

_cover art by[me (Gemini_Baby)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby)_

**Listen:**

  


_(or click[here](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/820596267213783090/820631311697182750/Vocaroo_11mlZvbrjACd.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007369)

**Author:** [Gemini_Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby)

**Reader:** [Gem (Gemini_Baby)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby)

**Length:** 4:50 minutes

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/820596267213783090/820631311697182750/Vocaroo_11mlZvbrjACd.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, feedback, user subscriptions is always welcome and appreciated <3 <3


End file.
